9 Bijuus GOING TO BE REWRITTEN
by PyromaniacVIIIXIII
Summary: Kohana thought it was at peace until a power to great threated to destroy kohana. Can Naruto and Gaara find the rest of the bijuus in time to save kohana?


This came to me one day at school. I noticed that there werent alot of stories with the nine bijuus so i decided to make one. hope you like. Yes I know i made Shukaku look like a regular lab dog but i didnt know what else to make him since i dont know what the hell he is lmao.

Full Summary:Kohana, after so many years, is finally at peace. Friends and family get to hang out more often. But unknown to them Orochimaru is plotting something that might get rid of Kohana once and for all. A force too strong for Kohana and Suna to fight together. They must rely on Naruto, Kyuubi, Gaara, and Shukaku to gather up the reamaining 7 bijuus to help them protect the home they know and love. But will the bijuus and their jinchurikis accept?

Disclamer:I dont own Naruto or the characters. Just the plot.=]]]]

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The mid-afternoon sun shone down on the village of Kohana. The people were out and about. A festival was coming up and everyone was making preperations. All the villagers helped out even the kids. Lady Hokage even helped out with moving some of the things. Everyone was happy and busy. Except for a certain blonde haired fox.

A figure say atop one of the heads of the Hokages mountain. He watched as the people scrambled around hurrying to get ready for the big festival that was soon to come. Every year Kohana would hold a giant festival and invite Suna. The festival would last for a week. There were many shops that opened and rides for the kids to ride. The festival would go on from eight in the morning to twelve that night.

Everyone had forgotten about the incedent with Sasuke suddenly disappearing. And now most of the people didnt even care. Everyone was happy now. Sakura was with Gaara now and they were quite happy together. Temari finally got Shikamaru. Ino wasnt too pleased but accepted it and now she was with Choji. Kiba and Hinata finally got together, now that she considered Naruto an older brother. TenTen finally got the guts to ask Neji out and suprisingly he said yes. Which shocked most of the rookie nine more than TenTen. His sensei finally opened up to Anko and now they were together and so were Asuma and Kurenai after a whole lot of pestering from their students.

A small smile slipped onto the blondes face as he stared down at his friends and the villagers. Everyone knew he was a demon now but accepted him anyways. He closed his cobolt blue eyes letting the wind whip his hair around his sun kissed whiskerd cheeks. His hair had grown out to were it looked just like his fathers did. When Naruto closed his eyes the seal on his stomach lighted up. He peaked one blue eye open as a orange/red fox shook out its fur blinking up at him with its red eyes. Yup that was Kyuubi. Well what he could turn himself into. Tsunade had made a deal that if Kyuubi behaved and either stayed in his fox(not demon) form or human form he would be able to roam the village. But Naruto had to be with him.

Luckily Kyuubi agreed to that deal and now came out whenever he felt like it or when Naruto was alone. Kyuubi had actually grown respect from the blonde haired boy since he wasnt as immature and ditzy as he used to be. He now acutally took things more seriously and thinked before he acted. The small kyuubi blinked up at him.

"Why are you up here and not down there helping out?"

Kyuubi always one to question you if something was going on and you werent doing anything to help out. The village had actually taken a liking to the fox and forgave him for his past actions. Now most of the time when Naruto gave him permission he'd help around the village. Naruto shrugged his shoulders staring up at the sky. The sun was already starting to go down casting a shadow over everything, the sky littered with hues of orange and pink. Kyuubi rolled his eyes looking down at the people. He walked over to the edge.

"Push me kit and ill hurt you."

Naruto pouted crossing his arms over his chest. He never could sneak up on the fox cause everytime he tried Kyuubi caught him! He hated the foxes good hearing. Kyuubi chuckled at the look on his kits face.

"Nice try. Mabye next time."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Kyuubi turned back to Naruto and sat beside him just as Tsunade appeared on the head beside the two. Her two pigtails blew in the wind her brown eyes staring down at the two. This woman was probley the most scariest person you could ever run into. But it wasnt her strength that got her the Hokage postion. It was her ability to lead. Tsunade was a great leader and the best medic nin in Kohana. Sakura was Tsunades student and helped around the hospitol whenever. Tsunade had incredible strength and it didnt help that she taught Sakura all this since Sakura already had a bad temper. Bad Temper plus Incredible Strenght equaled you better not piss her off.

Naruto blinked up at Tsunade. A smile creeped onto his face. "Hiya Tsunade-Baachan." He said laughing as he jumped out of the way as Tsunade slammed her fist down right were he was once sitting. Kyuubi yipped darting out of the way.

"That was almost my tail you crazy woman!" Kyuubi protested running his paw over his fluffy tail.

Naruto laughed. Just like always, he would call Tsuande an old lady and she would try to murder him. Tsunade sighed but smiled down at her 'son'.

"Mind telling me why your up here and not helping?"

"I asked the same thing." Kyuubi said watching to two humans.

"Hush fox."

Kyuubi looked away sticking his nose into the air. Tsunade and Naruto laughed at the foxes antics. Tsunade shook her head. "So you gonna come help?"

"Yeah guess so. Comeon Kyuu." The fox got up following after Naruto as he jumped from the top of the Hokages head. Tsunade shook her head before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto landed on the ground next to a booth that was being set up. An elderly man looked up from the crate he was carrying. "Hello Naruto can you help me please?"

"Sure." Naruto said with a smile and took the crate from the old man walking with him to a booth 5 boothes down from his. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Im going find Shukaku." Kyuubi yelled to his kit before racing off into the crowd. Now to find the sand demon. Kyuubi searched a good fifteen minutes until he came across a tan lab. The labs fur was a tanish color with blue markings on its legs and two blue markings under its yellow eyes. The dog grinned as the fox approached.

"Well hello there Kyuubi. Wheres Naruto?"

"Helping some old man." Kyuubi replied sitting down beside his life long friend. "What about Gaara?"

"Temari dragged him off somewhere. He told me to stay here and be good"

"And your gonna stay here and be a good littly doggy." Kyuubi said through a snicker. The fox jumped up out of the reach of the dogs jaw and onto a booth table that was right beside him.

Shukaku grumbled in annoyance.

Kyuubi ignored him. "Lets go find Sakura. I wanna bug her."

"And get my head smashed in...I think not! Im still sore from the last time she hit me." Shukaku whined rubbing a paw on his head.

Kyuubi snickered at the memory.

XxFlashbackxX

_"KYUUBI! SHUKAKU! GET BACK HERE!" An enraged Sakura yelled as she ran after the two animals. _

_Kyuubi laughed running in and out of peoples legs. "You'll have to catch me first pinky!" He called back as he ran. It was the night of the Leaf Festival that happens every year around September. It just so happend that the streets were croweded which made a good getaway for the two...well easy for Kyuubi since he was a small fox, but not so lucky for Shukaku since he was a giant lab dog._

_Kyuubi zipped around into an allyway Shukaku not far behind him. They both stopped as they ran into a dead end. "Not good." They slowly turned their heads to see Sakura blocking their only exit. "We're in deep shit." Kyuubi muttered trying to find another way out._

_Sakura advanced on them cracking her knuckles. They had to admit for a fifteen year old human, she could be scary as hell. Sakura lunged at them. Kyuubi yelped taking the chance to slip through a hold in the side of a building. Unfortuantly, it was only big enough to fit Kyuubi through and not Shukaku._

_"Traitor!" Shukaku barked back up against the wall. Sakura reached around and grabbed Kyuubis tail right before he could slip throught the hole completly._

_"Where do you think your going?" Sakura yanked Kyuubi out of the hole causing him to yelp in pain. Kyuubi and Shukaku cowered against the back wall staring up at a frightening looking Sakura._

_No one heard the barks and yelps of pain that came from the ally way that night._

XxEnd FlashbackxX

Shukaku shivered at the memory. For a girl...she could actually beat the living shit out of you.

"She didnt just beat me. She got to you too." Shukaku said with a huff. Kyuubi shivered.

"My poor innocent tail." Kyuubi whined staring down at his tail. "I thought at one point she was going to rip it right off my body."

Shukaku snickered at the thought of Kyuubi running around with one tail missing from his nine set of tails.

"Its not funny. It hurt." Kyuubi felt something press against his back and next thing he knew he was on the ground. The person who had knocked the fox off of the counter looked around silver pupiless eyes staring down at the fox.

"Ahhh sorry Kyuubi-sama. I didnt see you there."

Kyuubi stood up shaking the dust off of his fur. "Dont worry about it Hinate-chan. I shouldnt have been in your way." He said looking up at the navy blue/black haired girl.

Hinata had matured alot since the chunnin exams. Her hair fell to her shoulderblades and she had more of a curvy figure and a bigger chest area much to the boys delight. She wasnt as shy as she used to be and she had lost her studdering habit. It only came back if she was embarressed. She had finally proved to her dad that she wasnt usless and her cousin Neji didnt look down on her anymore.

Hinata smiled. "Alright Kyuubi-sama. Wheres Naruto-kun?"

"Helping someone out."Kyuubi replied fluffing up his tail. Shukaku rolled his eyes at the foxes antics.

"What werec yall doing?" Hinata asked unpacking stuff from the crate. The Hyuugas had alot of antic stuff and each year they would set up stuff at the festival and earned money off of it.

"We were just about to go meet Sakura. Do you know where she is?"

"Last time I saw her she was by Ino's flower booth." The hyuuga replied with a smile.

"Thanks." The fox replied with a grin. "Comeon Shukaku."

"But.."

"No buts go." Kyuubi barked making Shukaku zip off. Kyuubi smiled one more time at Hinata before taking off after his friend.

Kyuubi and Shukaku stopped in the park. Both were panting slightly from their run.

"I thought we were going to Inos booth?" Shukaku questioned looking back at the fox.

"We are but its better to go in our human forms. We'll have a height advantage over her." The fox said with a snicker. A bright light surrounded kyuubi for more than a second before fading. In the foxes spot a tall man stood about 6'4. His hair was blood red and fell to his shouldblades in messy spikes his eyes were normal and red. He had three whiskermarks on his cheeks like naruto yet thicker. He wore no shirt and black cargo pants. From his wrist to his elbow was covered with red bandages. The seal was clear on his stomach. Kyuubi was tall and skinny yet well tonned. His body was suntanned which made him look like a god.

Shukaku huffed a light surrounding him. Shukakus hair fell in blonde spikes to his shoulders with blue strips. His eyes were yellow and on his face were two blue markings under his eyes. He wore no shirt like Kyuubi and wore tan cargo pants and brown boots. His skin wasnt as tan as Kyuubis but still tan. From the waistline of this pants up his whole torso was covered in blue markings. On the back of his left shoulder was his seal.

Kyuubi grinned stretching his musles in his arms his back popping. "What do you say about paying little Sakura a visit." He said a large grin forming on his lips.

--------

Sakura helped Ino set up the last of the flowers. They had set up the flowers each by their color and it had taken them quiet a while.

"Thanks again for helping me." Ino said while straightening out the flowers.

Sakura smiled. "Well I better get going got other things to do."

Ino nodded waving to Sakura as she left. Sakura and Ino had finally gotten over their disput and became friends again. They promised they would never fight each other over a boy again since now they both had their own boys.

Sakura made her way through the crowd being careful not to bump into anyone. As soon as she got to a clear part she felt someone grab her and pull her off to the side.

"Hey whats the meaning....." She turned looking up at the person. Kyuubi grinned down at her. "oh its you." she said sarcasm clear in her voice.

Kyuubi pouted. "And what is that supposed to mean." Kyuubi said with a pout.

"Didnt you guys learn your leason of picking on me last time." Sakura said with a smirk.

Shukaku backed up some. "It was Kyuubis idea dont drag me into this." He said holding his hands up. Kyuubi glared at Shukaku. "What I dont feel like getting my ass kicked again."

Kyuubi hmphed. "Yeah Yeah." He yelped as Sakura grabbed ahold of his wrist squeezing it to make him let go. He instantly let go grabbing his wrist with his other hand. "God woman you and that damn grip of yours sheesh." He grumbled under his breath.

Sakura just smirked. "Teach you to put your hands on me. Now what do you want?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Oh nothing real....."

"HELP."

The two demons and konichi instantly froze up. Someone had just called for help and it was coming from nearby. And it sounded like like someone they knew.

Sakura looked up at Kyuubi. "What was that?" She asked a little confused. Noone had a reason to scream help like they did. Kohana had been at peace for so long. Who would have a reason to attack now.

Kyuubi shrugged. "I dont know but we need to find out. Shukaku lets go." With that the three took off through the crowds. Stopping at the edge of the crowds they stopped panting.

"Do you hear anything?" Sakura asked Kyuubi looking around trying to stop her hard breathing. Kyuubi moved his ears trying to listen for another sound.

"PLEASE HELP."

"Its coming from the allyway." Kyuubi said taking off. Shukaku and Sakura looked at each other for a moment before taking off the fox. Once they reached the allyway they stopped looking around. Sakura took a kunai out of her pouch holding it into a defensive stance infront of her. Shukaku flexed his claws sniffing the air.

"I smell blood." Shukaku whispred. They slowley started to make their way forward trying not to make a sound. "Where the hell is Kyuubi." Shukaku whispered urgently. A scream broke throught the air causing the two to run in that direction.

They stopped at the sight they saw. Hinata was on the ground blood pooling around her atleast 7 strange men in masks surrounding her.

"HEY." Sakura screamed at the men. The men stopped what they were doing to Hinata and turned to Sakura.

"Well well well what do we have here?" The first man,supposivly the leader, said stepping forward cracking his knuckles. Shukaku growled low in his throat. Kyuubi soon met up with them.

"Where were you?" Shukaku whispered to Kyuubi.

"One of the men had gotten away from the group so I tracked him down and killed him. They're sound ninja." He said in a growl. Shukaku snarled facing the men.

The leader stepped closer toward Sakura causing Shukaku to growl. Kyuubi snuck past the men that were distracted by Sakura and Shukaku and moved over to Hinata. The heiress dark blue kimono was nearly in shreds and blood was pouring from a wound in her stomach.

"What happend?" Kyuubi asked picking up Hinata into his arms.

"They attacked me from behind." she said with a weak cough.

"Well you dont have to worry now." Kyuubi turned back to Sakura and Shukaku to see how they were doing and found all the sound ninja on the ground dead. "Comeon we have to get her to Tsunade and tell her what happend."

The other two nodded and they soon took off out of the allyway and toward the hokages tower. Something was brewing and Sakura didnt like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

im gonna continue when i have atleast 2 or 3 reviews so =]]

Read and Review and ill give you a cookie.


End file.
